Into The Wind
by StormTheDog
Summary: Storm has everything, a loving family, a promising future, and great friends. She had always felt left out, but when she feels the pull of the wind, will she follow it? Storm's paws will lead her onto trails she couldn't have even dreamed of. But the strangest thing, is where her paws take her in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Salmon looked down upon her pack. Sky's eyes were red from crying "Please no!" The black and white dog begged "I didn't do it! I swear!" Sky hollered into the night. Dogs gathered around the Moon Rock, waiting for their leader to determine Sky's punishment.

"Please, Alpha! You've got to believe me!" The young hunter pleaded, voice cracking. Salmon sighed, Sky was her niece, but she knew that if she let Sky stay in the pack, she would be accused of nepotism and maybe even challenged for her position.

"Dogs of Fire Pack. We gather here today to mourn the loss of Sun. He was a loyal dog, and my closest friend. We will all miss him, and I hope he has a safe journey to the Earth Dog." Salmon said, voice low. She saw dogs dipping their heads. Slope, Sun's eldest son, raised his voice "My father was a wonderful dog. He deserved more than this." He sneered, glaring at Sky. Salmon saw Sky flinch as though Slope's gaze was burning into her skin.

"Thank you, Slope." She said as the younger dog dipped his head "I'm sure you're all wondering what will happen to Sky. I believe she is entitled to a fair hearing. Sky. Did you kill Sun?" Salmon asked, hoping her niece would be honest "No!" Sky said, her voice louder and bolder than anticipated. "Does anybody have anything to say?" Salmon asked her pack.

Aski, a young patrol dog stood up "I saw her, Alpha. She was standing over Beta's body. There was blood everywhere and she was smiling as she watched him struggle!" Announced the small husky, her voice shaking as she recalled the horrific event. "Sky, the evidence piles against you. Leaf and Beetle found your fur between Sun's claws earlier. Murder is punishable by exile. You must leave. Now." Salmon ordered, watching the fear grow in Sky's eyes

Sky turned to Flower and Cloud, her mother and her mother's new mate. "Please, Flower!" She begged her mother. Flower didn't respond, she just curled her tail tighter around her two new, sickly pups. 'My sister and brother.' Sky thought sadly before her thoughts were interrupted by a big golden male "Get out. Now!" The male jeered, baring his teeth towards the dog he had always known as his sister. "Lion, please!" Sky felt tears running down her cheeks, staining the dirt, like Sun's blood as the demon Kyokotsu's claws ran through his skin. "You're no sister of mine! Leave!" Lion howled, raking his claws over her cheek in anger.

Sky spun to see her pack mates clearing a path for her, not wanting to touch her, as if disloyalty was a disease you could catch by just touching noses with the infected dog. Sky made her way through the crowd of dogs, her head and tail down. She felt the rippling sensation of Kyokotsu taking over her body again, like teeth ripping through each and every vein in her body. She felt as though her soul had been pushed to the side to make room for the murderous demon she shared a body with. She continued to the edge of camp, turning back to see the pack howling in honour of Sun's life.

"I'll be back." Kyokotsu said from somewhere inside Sky's body "Just you wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Storm was chasing a leaf outside of the pup's den. She jumped onto the leaf and flipped onto her back, padding at the leaf with her paws. "Still playing like a pup?" Storm sat up, her brown fur ruffled. She saw a small patchy grey male sitting in front of her with a smug smirk on his face. "Oh, shut it, Thistle!" Storm said, rolling her eyes at the male who was only one moon older than her.

"You've been no fun since you've become a Learner!" said Quail, Storm's sickly littermate, his voice cracking from dehydration and sickness. Storm and Quail had been born early, causing them to be more prone to sickness. Storm had shaken hers off quite quickly, but Quail's had stuck around, haunting his body and making him look think and brittle, as though the wind could blow him away into dust at any moment.

"Quail, you need to come back to your nest!" Called a small black female dog from the pups den. "Coming Sapphire!" Quail called to the mother dog. Sapphire's pups had left her teet many moons ago, but she enjoyed looking after the Packs little ones, so she decided she would stay there and help while the other mothers were hunting or patrolling.

As Quail padded away, Storm sat down and began grooming her pelt. "So you and Quail are becoming Learners next moon?" Thistle asked Storm. "Yes, we are. Who do you think will be my teacher?" Storm asked, a gleam in her green eyes. Thistle just shrugged "I don't know." He admitted. Storm rolled her eyes at the know-it-all.

Storm watched Alpha, a huge grey female named Salmon, pad into camp, followed by Beta, a small grey male called Thunder, Lion, Alpha's best friend, and Jay, Beta's mate. Storm walked over to her mother, Flower, and curled up beside her as the prey was being divided up between the ranks of dogs. The pack's Omega, a small, skinny pale brown male dog named Snook, walked out of his small, flimsy den near the entrance to the Camp. Snook was the type to stir up drama. He was hated among the pack, and many completely ignored him. Still, he walked right up to Flower and Cloud, Storm's father, and sat down. "They scented Her today." Snook sneered at the two bigger dogs. Flower, who was cleaning Storm's ears, shot her head up and looked at Snook in disbelief. At first, curiosity held her gaze, but it quickly turned to anger and distrust. "Get out of here, Snook, or I'll be sleeping on your pelt tonight." Flower warned him. Snook just smirked and stood. He flicked his tail in her face and Cloud growled, jumped up, and clawed as Snook's cheek. The small pale brown dog looked so skinny next to her father, Storm thought. Alpha jumped down from her rock and intervened the fight "Don't do something you'll regret, Cloud." The female called to her packmate. Cloud growled and sat down again, as Alpha gave the Omega one last clawing which sent him howling back to his den. "Mother," Storm started "Who was he talking about?" "Don't ask questions you won't understand the answers to." Was all Flower said "Go find your brother and go to sleep."

Storm laid in her nest that night, Quail snoring beside her, staring up at the stars. She has overheard her parents and Lion, her older brother, talking about some dog named Sky. Who are you? Storm thought desperately. 'And where are you? She curled tighter beside her brother and fell into a fitful sleep, nightmares of demons and death haunting her.


End file.
